


From The Heart

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: The Pyro, truthfully named Roman, knows very little about TRUE art.The Asylum's schooling is just his Mama Trager teaching him what he can during down time-There is no Mozart or Mona Lisa, just Mount Massive and it's boring colors and distasteful people.On his own one morning, he finds what he believes to be art, work done in a place filled with nothing but nightmares and screams.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager, Jeremy Blaire/Richard Trager
Kudos: 1





	From The Heart

"PLEASE behave! I'll be back in at least an hour, okay, Buddy?" Mama asks me, hands upon my thin shoulders.

He looks sad, lost, Mr. Blaire is behind him-Smug, dark eyed!

I nod slowly and he smiles before whispering, tapping my chest, right where my heart is, "I'll come back to you, I promise~ Has Mama broken a promise yet?"

I smile and nod 'no' and he smiles warmly before allowing himself to be defeatedly taken to wherever it is Mr. Blaire wanted them to be at this hour-Mama when he came back always tried acting like everything was normal-I saw the black and blue bruises around his wrists and how painful it seemed for him to sit down.

I wasn't going to the Engine thanks to what Mama allowed Mr. Blaire to do-And I HATED myself worse every time he came around-

He was only too happy to loudly announce points that pertained to me when he and Mama spoke close by-But Mama wouldn't have none of it and even now, I leave the room we stayed in, where it was I was taught as much of outside as I could like normal kids my age, and began wondering off and around the front level of the Hospital.

Below was the Testers, BELOW was the Engine!

Us Above-Us walking amongst doctors and nurses and officers, we were patients, just, plain vanilla patients, or so Mama told me.

I walked along unbothered by everyone.

One arm fully wrapped after a bad cutting episode left the tendons exposed.

I still used it, the pain tickled me, let me know I was real, alive, let me know this wasn't just a nightmare-

I stop.

I listen.

Singing.

Eddie, Mr. Gluskin, number 169 by his Tester ID-He was out and Above today!

Meaning, he was working-Mama liked watching him work and hearing him sing though getting him to admit that was a test in itself!

I peek inside the Vocational Block and hear the titular song he'd sing day in and day out, 'i want a girl,' and knew by the tone, he was completely calm today.

He got this as a reward then!

Mama would be very pleased then~

I walk in, leaving behind where I liked to go myself, woodshop right next door, the smells of burning and burning wood trying but failing as I walk over carefully to Eddie and greet lightly, "Hey, Mr. Gluskin, Sir!"

He stops the sewing machine and his singing and looks back towards me and smiles, I wince at the bloody eye he sported, blood pooled inside causing the sky blue he was born with to POP, "Roman! Hello young man! Where's your umm-"

"He's with Mr. Blaire, Sir…" I say weakly and he grows cold himself.

"I see-"

"He'll be back, he promised!" I assure and he nods, smiling again, "I believe that! Doctor Trager has never liked, Mr. Pure, he will be, I just… Dislike his choice of… Private company should I say?" And I blurt, "He'd rather be here watching you work on sewing or something! He's doing this so Mr. Blaire doesn't hurt ME!"

Something burns behind Eddie's eyes and suddenly he's changed over his face and smiles once more, gesturing for me to come over and see something.

And I do and as always, I'm not disappointed!

I only know what Mama Trager teaches me, it's as much as he can get to when we can get together, my episodes not helping, my grade level reaching at least about fourth or fifth grade…

Eddie's work was beautiful!

It was what I took in as art!

Hand drawn, measured by eye, details so tiny and yet so amazing! Then the outcome of his hand drawn work!

"Mama's ganna like this~" I whisper, eyeing the amount of details in a dress he was working on right then.

It had the smallest flowers sewn into the neck, his E G upon one of the wrists.

What he lacked in colors for them he made up for in beauty alone!

Mama loved how much he went into detail with his work, hours upon hours poured over them!

"Mind if I ask a rather.. Odd question?" He asks and I blink out of my thoughts.

"He wouldn't happen to wear it if gifted to him would he? Even in private by chance?"

"Mama doesn't care about that kinda stuff! Hell, he's more open to others ideas and suggestions in this world then Mr. Blaire ever could be! I'm sure he'd be happy to! It's a gift made from the heart! That's what matters, Mr. Gluskin, Sir."

He smiles gently, pat's the dress lightly and nods, "I'll be sure to remember that, thank you, Mr. Pyre~"

"Ya," I look at his work and blurt off again, "He says you have a sultry singing voice! Not sure what sultry means, I think it sounds nice and soothing, like a good voice for a paid singer, but he says it's a good word so-" I shrug and dismiss it.

"Let him know he's got very beautiful eyes, none I've ever seen before if you so wish to say instead~"

I gag and walk over towards his mannequin with his finished piece, "I came here for a reason, you can tell him yourself!"

"Will Mr. Blaire be-"

"I'm not allowed, so you're not allowed!" I snap quickly, turning on him and he backs up slightly.

"Trust me, I wanna make sure he NEVER hurts my Mama again but Mama says if I even remotely tried, Mr. Blaire would hurt him so much worse than what's been going on now and every time he tells me that, he looks ready to cry and I DON'T like when Mama cries!"

I shiver and feel the pain of my self destruction as I hold my arms close to myself, "I come here hoping you're here cause he seems fond of you, it's a nice change of his time with Mr. Blaire… Even if it's at a distance, your voice he loves to hear, or watches you work on your projects so deeply.. It's here I come or there-" And point to wood shop.

Eddie touches my shoulder gently and asks, "Want to help me with one of my ideas then, Roman? A fresh set of eyes and mind would do me good I'm sure~"

"Me? What kinda anything do I KNOW?"

"If your Mama says ANYTHING about you when YOUR not here and it's just US-" I wanna gag again, gross grown-up like talk then? "It's that he's told me you've got a mind so endless and wild, you've given him so much more reason to learn more about everything around him, to better teach you, answer alllll you unending questions, yet you stump him ever still~"

"I do that, really?"

I DID that? I could stump MAMA?

"Yes, and it amazes him and he wants nothing more then for that to continue~ I'd like to see for myself what you might come up with as an idea for a piece if I may~"

I beam up at him and scramble up upon the stool beside him and watch him set to work on a light sketch of a dress and tuxedo-I myself unaware now of Mama himself watching me since my telling Eddie how his gift would be loved cause it came from the heart.

Mama watching as Eddie guided my hands as I shook at first with the drawing pen then admired my work as I flew on after his own teachings, making my own art and ideas~

My Mama and Dad Gluskin, watching me without me even noticing it, as I learned something new, something called, art~

It came from within, from the heart!


End file.
